A Demographic-Macroeconomic Model of the U.S. has been developed. The impact of population aging will be examined on the nation's economy, retirement income system, labor force, and the welfare of the aged. The Demographic Macroeconomic Model represents the integration of eight models - Hudson-Jorgenson Growth Model, Anderson Labor Model, ICF Inc. Population Model, Social Security Model, Private and Public Employees Pension Model, Supplemental Security Income Model, and Medicare Model. A model has been statistically estimated and an operating simulation program developed. The President's Commission on Pension Policy has used the current model for analytical purposes. Final Reports, Volume 1 and 2, entitled, "A Macroeconomic-Demographic Model of the U.S. Retirement Income System" have been delivered as well as a Research Report. Permission to publish was obtained from the Assistant Secretary of Health and editing of the final reports was completed under a professional services contract.